A conventional vehicle lamp includes a light emitting member, and a vehicle lamp lens disposed to transmit light that is emitted from the light emitting member. The vehicle lamp lens has a light incident surface, a reflecting surface and a light output surface. With such disposition, the light that enters the conventional vehicle lamp lens will exit the conventional vehicle lamp lens through the light output surface after undergoing a total internal reflection (TIR) by the reflecting surface. In order to acquire a better light transmitting efficiency, it is necessary to improve the disposition of each of the surfaces of the conventional vehicle lamp lens.